1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a voice analyzer.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a voice analyzer including: an apparatus body; a strap that is connected to the apparatus body and is used to make the apparatus body hung from a neck of a wearer; a first voice acquisition unit that acquires a voice of a speaker and that, when the strap is hung on the neck of the wearer, is disposed in either a left strap or a right strap when viewed from the wearer; a second voice acquisition unit that acquires the voice of the speaker and that, when the strap is hung on the neck of the wearer, is disposed in the opposite strap in which the first voice acquisition unit is disposed; and an arrangement recognition unit that recognizes arrangements of the first voice acquisition unit and the second voice acquisition unit indicating whether the first voice acquisition unit and the second voice acquisition unit are disposed in either the left strap or the right strap, when viewed from the wearer, by comparing a voice signal of the voice acquired by the first voice acquisition unit with sound pressure of a heart sound of the wearer acquired by the second voice acquisition unit.